The primary objective of this study is to assess and compare the effects of troglitazone and metformin on glucose metabolism, specifically, peripheral glucose disposal and hepatic glucose production. The secondary objective of the study is to assess and compare the effects of theses drugs on HbA1c, fasting and post-prandial glucose tolerance.